Luna no está loca
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Todos pueden pensarlo y decirlo, pero Ginny no está de acuerdo. Femslash.


**Resumen:** Todos pueden pensarlo y decirlo, pero Ginny no está de acuerdo.

**Advertencia:** Yuri/Femslash.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K, no míos.

* * *

**Luna no está loca**

Si había necesidad de ser sinceros, a Ginny no le importaba lo que dijeran de Luna, mientras sus comentarios no contuvieran insultos directos hacia sus variadas manías, porque si la rubia no pensaba defenderse de ningún modo, con más razón ella no iba a permitírselos. Había oído que había a algunos de sus compañeros afirmar que la única razón por la que pasaba el tiempo a su lado era por mera lástima, cosa que la llenaba de indignación ya que no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Quizá lo hubiera sido en un principio, cuando vio el modo en que ciertos personajes se ensañaban con ella para jugarle bromas pesadas, pero de verdad le agradaba hablar con ella y conversar acerca de lo que se les ocurriera en el momento. A diferencia de Hermione, y más de sus compañeros de curso, a ella le entretenía escucharla hablar y explayarse en las teorías que sostenía su padre acerca de vampiros infiltrados en el ministerio o criaturas curiosas viviendo en los baños. No tenía caso preguntarle si creía que todo era cierto, porque todo se reducía a la misma pregunta; ¿por qué no?

¿Por qué no podría haber escobas que llegasen a Plutón? ¿Por qué no habría una conspiración entre todos los ministerios de magia para encubrir el ministerio de los duendes? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo imponiéndole al mundo una línea entre lo posible y lo imposible, lo probable y lo improbable, y discutir sobre ello, si una podía reírse imaginando a una criatura capaz de colorear la ropas dependiendo de su ánimo y que ésta cambia el vestuario de sus hermanos a un fabuloso rosa chillón?

Y Luna era inteligente, pese a todas sus excentricidades —o quizá gracias a ellas. Era la persona a la cual siempre se podía acudir si no entendía un concepto de sus clases o quería oír un punto de vista interesante en la resolución de un problema. Sí, era algo rara, y a veces hasta ella se cansaba de asegurarle que ningún "comosellame" había tenido que ver con su cabello mal peinado, y sí un peine demasiado suave para quitar los nudos. Pero no estaba loca, de ninguna manera, e incluso le daba la impresión de que su amiga -no tenía problemas en decir que lo era- era mucho más despierta que varias de las personas que gustaban de clasificarla como tal en son de burla.

Y le gustaba. Le gustaba su risa estridente y exagerada, porque al final no podía hacer menos que acompañarla, le gustaba que fuera independiente y no se desviviera en temas triviales como cómo lograr que tal chico se fije en ella o qué color de túnica estaba de moda actualmente —no que a ella le dieran igual todas estas cosas, pero era extremadamente aburrido pretender llevar una larga conversación al respecto.

También le gustaba la manera en que pasaba la punta de su pluma por el mentón cuando se hallaba concentrada en su tarea, y cómo sus labios podían expandirse en una sonrisa que uno no imaginaría viendo su expresión distraída. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a pensar en cuántas cosas podían agradarle de Luna Lovegood, Ginny se percató de que eran demasiadas, y algunas sencillamente tontas —¿quién podría fijarse en la bonita proporción que tenían los ojos con la nariz o cómo éstos podían brillar de pura emoción al buscar sus adorados animalitos imaginarios?

Al principio se dijo que no importaba, que era su amiga, y dada la cantidad de cosas negativas que escuchaba a su alrededor, era natural que pensara en los motivos por los cuales estaban todos equivocados. Pero al pasar de las semanas cayó en cuenta que nunca tenía presentes los chismes de nadie cuando pensaba en Luna, y que a nadie podía disuadirle de la idea que tenía de ella diciéndole que tenía un cuello muy bonito, pálido y suave, y que uno invariablemente sentía la tentación de tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos para comprobar la tersura, o bien, besarlo para acertar su sabor.

¿Cómo sabría Luna?, se preguntó en una ocasión, mientras la susodicha leía un libro de Astrología para un informe que se supone ella también entregaría. ¿Y cómo sería sentir el tacto de sus dedos delgados, los cuales acariciaban cada línea del libro para no perder el hilo de su lectura?

Y aunque no dijo nada y se fue al cabo de unos momentos en ese tranquilo silencio, que a ella le supo insufrible, Ginny se dio de frente con una verdad que le cayó como agua helada de un balde sobre su cabeza. Luna le gustaba "gustaba", y no sólo como amiga, porque si de algo estaba segura es de que ninguna amiga piensa en la otra de la manera en que ella lo hacía.

Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de sentir algo semejante por ella y ahora que lo hacía, se sentía confundida acerca de lo que debía hacer. Tampoco estaba segura sobre si debería hacer algo para empezar, porque ya estaba descartado suponer que cualquiera de sus fantasías podían volverse realidad.

Entonces, ¿qué opción le quedaba? En otras circunstancias lo habría consultado con la misma Luna, ya por lo general tenía buenas respuestas si la cuestión involucraba a más de una persona, pero evidentemente no iba a ser en esa ocasión. Así que sólo le quedaba ir con otra de las personas más inteligentes que conocía, rogando que no utilizara su sexto sentido para adivinar lo que realmente pensaba.

—La verdad no lo comprendo, Ginny —espetó Hermione luego de que le contara su problema, ambas sentadas en sendos sofás en frente al fuego de la chimenea en la sala común.

—Pues es bastante simple, ¿no? —respondió la pelirroja más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, manteniendo la vista fija en los maderos que se consumían entre las llamas—. Hay un chico que me está gustando y no puedo decírselo.

—Es eso lo que no me has explicado —dijo la mayor calmadamente—. No me has dicho el por qué no puedes decírselo.

_"Porque es Luna y ella no se interesa en mi. ¿Contenta?"_

Ginny se retorció las manos sobre el regazo.

—Somos amigos, Hermione —aclaró sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas. Sabía que Hermione era discreta, pero aun así no le gustaba eso de estar hablando de semejante problema—, y no creo que él sienta lo mismo. No quiero que se aparte de mi o se asuste, ¿entiendes?

Hermione observó el perfil de la pelirroja, notando el sonrojo asomarse en su rostro. Pensó por un momento que se refería a Harry, pero rechazó la idea. Ginny jamás tuvo inconvenientes en admitir que le gustaba el moreno y de todos modos hasta él, con toda su ignorancia en lo referente a las mujeres, era perfectamente consciente de los sentimientos de ella.

—Bueno, no puedo ayudarte mucho con tan pocos detalles. ¿Es de otra casa o un curso diferente?

_"Es de Ravenclaw y estamos en el mismo año. Y es una chica, ¿eso sirve?"_

—Sí, es de otra casa, pero no, estamos en el mismo año.

—En ese caso sólo se me ocurre que deberías intentar hablar con él —sugirió Hermione con suavidad, y cuando recibió la esperada mirada perentoria de la joven, agregó—. Ginny, si su amistad es tan fuerte como dices él tendría que ser capaz de entenderte. No me malinterpretes; no te garantizo que él pueda corresponderte, pero al menos habrán dejado las cosas en claro.

En otra situación esas palabras la habrían satisfecho de inmediato, pero como se daban las circunstancias no le alentaron en nada, más que en la firme idea de que estaba jodida. Ni siquiera tenía una mera noción sobre lo que pensaba Luna acerca de ese tipo de relaciones.

De todos modos, reconoció la buena intención de Hermione y se despidió asegurándole que ya vería lo que haría. E interiormente se maldecía una vez más por su mala suerte.

En los días siguientes los chismes que llegaron a sus oídos tenían que ver con el alejamiento de Luna que ella se había impuesto. Como a todos, no les prestó especial atención, aunque se vio tentada a lanzarle un puñetazo a un chico que pregonaba a viva voz que finalmente se había hartado de la estupidez de la rubia. Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por la dura mirada de advertencia que le dirigió la profesora McGonagall.

Luna no se enteraba de nada, o le daba nula importancia a prestar oídos a las habladurías, y sólo esperaba que Ginny le explicara su actitud o acabara de apartarse de ella de forma definitiva. La pelirroja no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y se irritaba y avergonzaba por evitarla tan testarudamente, aún sin lograr acomodar sus pensamientos y mucho menos ser capaz de ver el asunto con calma. Cada vez que la veía su primer impulso era adelantarse y hundir su boca contra la suya, enterrar los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios y enmarañados y sentir su olor suave impregnar su nariz. Así que no tenía tiempo de pensar en que ella ya la había visto, sólo encaminaba sus pasos en la dirección opuesta sin mirarla.

No estaba siendo justa con ella y Ginny odiaba de por sí la injusticia. Luna no tenía la culpa del revoltijo que lograba en su estómago con su sola presencia ni de los sueños perturbadores que la invadían en la noche. Pero simplemente no podía resistir tenerla cerca.

Seis semanas duró esa confusión y Luna no la buscó ni lloró por explicaciones. Parecía aceptar que se hubiera aburrido de ella y continuaba su día a día como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque a Ginny no le pasaba desapercibido el brillo líquido en sus ojos saltones que aparecía cuando creía que nadie la miraba. Durante años todos se habían burlado de ella, quitándole sus cosas y poniéndole nombres ridículos, pero era la primera vez que la veía afectarse por el mal trato de otra persona y ésta no era nadie más ni nadie menos que ella.

Pero ni aún así, pensó Ginny sintiendo la rabia crecer en su interior, no iba a permitir que abusaran de Luna ante sus narices. Ni siquiera pensó en que la profesora Sprout estaba justo a sus espaldas esperando que entraran al invernadero; simplemente actuó.

—¡No le llames lunática! —replicó enfurecida al chico que todavía se reía del mote, y de inmediato le arrojó el hechizo mocomurciélago gritando la palabra.

Cuando el muchacho se cayó al suelo espantado de los "seres" voladores, Ginny sonrió victoriosa mientras sus compañeros se retorcían de la risa.

Obviamente, se ganó un castigo a causa de ello y una carta vociferadora de su madre reprochándole su irresponsabilidad, pero por dentro estaba tranquila, convencida de que había hecho lo correcto y nada más interesaba. Al menos así es como se había sentido, hasta que Luna le envió una nota vía lechuza citándola a las seis de la tarde en el borde del lago oscuro. La había encontrado en el interior de su libro de Transformaciones justo después de haber tirado los restos del mensaje vociferador de Molly Weasley, y barajó durante un largo rato la posibilidad de hacer caso omiso y adujir que nunca la había visto. En ella se hallaba escrita la extraña pero linda letra de Luna, redondeada y muy separada una de otra, como si cada una fuera un mundo en un sistema solar. Deseaba hablar de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Finalmente se resignó a acudir, aunque no sabía lo que le diría si le preguntaba la razón de su distanciamiento y a cada paso le parecía que sus pies aumentaban de peso y su corazón se volvía más desenfrenado. Cálmate, se decía mentalmente, sólo se trata de Luna, la inofensiva, dulce e inteligente Luna. Y esto no lograba calmarla en lo absoluto.

Halló a la Ravenclaw sentada a los pies de un grueso árbol a orillas del lago, tal y como había enunciado que la esperaría. Al verla llegar no le sonrió ni frunció el ceño, en cambio, se hizo a un lado y la miró curiosa, en una obvia invitación para sentarse a su lado. La pelirroja dudó por un segundo pero le hizo caso, aunque manteniendo su distancia y la vista fija al frente, en el brillo de un sol nublado reflejado en el agua calma. No hubo tiempo para que considerara que el silencio era incómodo, porque Luna empezó a hablar.

—Quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana. Fue muy lindo de tu parte defenderme de ese chico por llamarme lunática, aunque lamento que te castigaran.

Usaba ese tono distante que hacía a la gente creer que no se percataba de lo que hablaba, y sólo movía los labios. En realidad, pocas personas, si no es que sólo Ginny, sabían que así es como se expresaba cuando lo que estaba hablando era muy importante, lo cual produjo un retorcijón en sus tripas.

—No importa —espetó, nerviosa—. Me alegra haberlo hecho. No debió haberte dicho eso.

—Es muy amable que digas eso —repuso Luna volteando la cabeza para sonreírle ampliamente. Ante semejante gesto, Ginny deseó tener algo que retorcer en sus manos—. Pensé que ya no quisieras hablarme de nuevo —continuó en el mismo tonto ausente, volviendo al lago sus ojos—. Hasta pensé en darte una nota de disculpa, aunque no supiera en dónde estaba mi equivocación, pero es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Ginny sintió que algo le sentaba mal en el estómago.

—No hubiera sido necesario, ¿sabes?

Luna la miró, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, más que una desvaída curiosidad casi ingenua.

—No lo hice al final —continuó juntando las piernas sobre su pecho y abrazándoselas—. Porque creía que al final no éramos amigas y sólo estabas conmigo para llevarle la contra a la gente, lo cual no me gustó mucho si te soy sincera.

Ginny recordó, percibiendo sus mejillas hervir, las lágrimas contenidas que la otra pensaba ocultas. Desvió la vista hacia un lado, fingiendo que observaba a los alumnos que lanzaban piedras a los tentáculos que se agitaban en la superficie del agua.

—Pero lo que hiciste hoy me desconcertó -afirmó Luna y parpadeó turbada, como si nunca hubiera pronunciado esa frase en su vida. Luego su rostro de relajó y siguió hablando calmadamente, observando las mismas ondas en el lago—. Ginny, ¿somos amigas?

A esto Ginny no se resistió de verla y su mente advirtió nuevamente la proporción perfecta de los ojos grandes en relación con la nariz, que siempre le habían dado a su dueña ese aire de niña excéntrica. Junto a las delgadas mejillas y el suave mentón, que más de una vez se había visualizado recorriendo con los labios.

De pronto le pareció que era hermosa y que quererla del modo que lo hacía era simple, tan simple como lo era para Luna hablar de todo aquello que la había hecho merecedora del título de loca, y no tenía caso seguir fingiendo.

—No, Luna, no lo somos —respondió con las mejillas coloradas, mirándola con inquetud antes de agregar—. No lo somos porque no te he dicho que la razón porque me haya alejado es que me gustas y creo estar enamorada de ti.

Finalmente se hizo la luz. Por unos breves segundos Ginny trató de calmarse diciéndose que Luna jamás le haría mofa por algo así, que nunca se atrevería a andar regando cual harpía chismosa lo que le había dicho la Weasley, pues era demasiado buena para eso, pero no servía; estaba demasiado ansiosa.

Lentamente, en lo que le supieron a años enteros, Luna giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa.

—Es una broma, ¿no es cierto? En cuanto te diga una respuesta vas a ir por la escuela diciendo que Lunática se creyó tu cuento.

Ginny se sintió herida, estupefacta. ¿Tanto así había perjudicado la visión de Luna de ella, que la pensaba capaz de actuar así? Le costó más de un segundo formar las palabras.

—No —dijo y advirtió con rabia que unas lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos-. Simplemente quería que lo supieras, perdona que te moleste.

Y sin decir más, ignorando el gesto de sorpresa en Luna, se levantó de su sitio y corrió en dirección al castillo, en donde se encerraría en su cuarto y se culparía por haber sido tan idiota. Iba con la cabeza gacha, esperando que no fueran tan obvias las gotas que ya caían libremente, pero no pudo dar muchos pasos porque de repente sintió que sus manos se pegaban a sus costados, que su espalda se erguía como tirada de una cuerda y sus piernas se juntaban, impidiéndole mantenerse en pie.

Desconcertada, incapaz de ver a su atacante, gimió con anticipado dolor al darse de bruces contra el césped húmedo. Permaneció así por un largo rato, sin entender nada ni poder moverse, con la nariz pegada a la tierra, hasta que oyó pasos cerca de sus pies y la voz de Luna más arriba.

—Lo lamento, sólo quería detenerte —le dijo ésta con verdadera preocupación, ayudándole a darse la vuelta y dejarla de espalda, viendo su rostro compungido. Luna observó el suyo por un momento, provocando que su tristeza se mezclara con la vergüenza, e inquirió—. ¿Era cierto lo que decías?

Ginny se agitó todo lo que pudo en el suelo, emitiendo sonidos detrás de los labios para indicar mudamente que no podía mover la boca. Entendiendo, Luna deshizo el hechizo y la pelirroja se sentó rezumando enojo, pese a las lágrimas insistentes.

—¿Te parece que era una broma? —replicó a su vez en voz firme, desafiándola a que volviera a poner en duda sus palabras. Su corazón era una roca que dolía, pero el orgullo también estaba lastimado—. Me gustas, Luna, desde hace mucho tiempo y siento que no puedas creerlo. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Luna ni siquiera bajó la cabeza, solamente la miraba con intensidad, como a un insecto al que quisiera investigar, y al final fue Ginny la que no resistió verla; giró la cabeza hacia abajo, fijando la vista en cambio a su túnica oscura, ligeramente manchada de tierra.

—No sería la primera vez que lo hicieran, ¿sabes? —dijo la rubia, sentándose nuevamente a su lado, con aquella voz de persona distraída—. Alguien es bueno conmigo, dice que está enamorado de mi, yo le creo y al siguiente momento soy la burla; pero nunca vi que ninguna llorara al fracasar.

—Yo lo decía en serio —respondió Ginny en una especie de hipido y restregó la manga de su túnica contra su rostro, casi con un puchero.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Luna y algo en su tono, ya no ausente, hizo que la pelirroja levantara la vista, percatándose de que en su rostro se había perdido la infantil ensoñación y la sustituía una expresión desolada que nunca había visto.

Ginny creyó entender, por primera vez, cuánto la habían afectado las burlas de sus compañeros.

—Sí —contestó casi musitando.

Luna asintió cabeceando. No dijo nada y Ginny empezaba a preguntarse si pensaba hacerlo hasta que le vio levantarse del suelo y tenderle la mano, sonriéndole tan abiertamente como si acabara de encontra una de sus criaturas extrañas favoritas. Ginny se dejó ayudar, satisfecha, aunque levemente confundida.

—Tú también me gustas —afirmó Luna y le apretó la mano, que aún mantenía entre la suya.

Ginny notó la presión, vio sus extremidades unidas y luego a la rubia. Se sintió tan aturdida que sólo pudo espetar una cosa:

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, si no me crees está bien —aseguró Luna sin perder su sonrisa—. Pero si quieres comprobarlo puedo intentar convencerte. ¿Te parece?

Al entender la implicación de sus palabras, Ginny soltó un jadeo, como si sufriera una epifanía. De pronto pensó que sí habían escobas capaces de llegar a Plutón, que los duendes fueran descendientes del amor entre un árbol y un mago, e incluso que la luna podía estar hecha de algodón metalizado.

Y por ahí flotando la pregunta eterna: ¿por qué no?

Mientras existiera una sonrisa como la de Luna todo eso era posible. Así lo sintió Ginny en ese momento.

—Bien —asintió, percibiendo que sus labios se estiraban casi por voluntad propia en una sonrisa, en una sonrisa cincelada sobre piedra, que ningún duende, mago o "comosellame" podría quitar.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_


End file.
